The present invention relates to the field of web security.
Web browser security is often defined as the application of Internet security techniques to web browsers, in order to protect networked data and computer systems from malware and breaches of privacy. Security exploits of browsers often use JavaScript, sometimes with cross-site scripting (XSS) and occasionally with a secondary payload using Adobe Flash. Security exploits may also take advantage of vulnerabilities that are commonly exploited in all browsers (such as Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome, Opera, Microsoft Internet Explorer and Safari).
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.